Savato
:"My beautiful, perfect image of death itself... which I have deemed Savato. But what if I told you this death existed inherently inside all human DNA? I merely gave it the chance to take shape. This is the death you have denied. Our guide to the truth." -Adam :"Even if what you're saying is true, Savato remained dormant. We found a way to overcome Death - that was humanity's choice!" -Derek Stiles :"If it's death you want, I'll be sure to give it to you!" -Naomi Kimishima Savato is the seventh and final GUILT strain found in Under the Knife and Second Opinion. Savato is also known as the "Face-off with Death". Savato creates a web around the heart which nullifies and saps the energy of the victim's heartbeat so it can be used as Savato's energy source. The web must be severed with the scalpel. After a Savato infection, the host may contract Post-Savato. Treatment 'Savato Web' Savato will begin waiting in its web. If the web is ignored, the web will turn red and deal heavy vital damage to the patient. You'll need to sever each strand with the scalpel to prevent this from occurring. Unfortunately, doing so will cause the scalpel to melt (probably from the heart's energy) and have to wait before you can use another. Savato's web will need to be dislodged completely three times. Every so often as you're working with the web, Savato will spin a new strand and spawn 4-10 Mini-Savato bodies in the process. 'Savato' Savato will be vulnerable to the laser and will attempt to create multiple lacerations and spawn Mini-Savato. Work on juggling laser usage, wound suturing, and stabilizer injections in the most efficient manner possible. After dissolving Savato's outer protective coat, it will be vulnerable to a direct attack with the scalpel. After a hit, it will regenerate its protective coat, which must be dissolved with the laser again. After 3 successful scalpel attacks on Savato, it will reabsorb all mini-Savato, be incapacitated and will move very slowly at this point. Inject the serum, and Savato will begin a furious final assault. It will begin by moving to the middle of the heart and creating 9 lacerations. The operating doctor will automatically activate the Healing Touch, but it won't be enough to inject the final dose of the serum. Savato will continue to create as many as 5 lacerations at once. This period will be an extremely opportune time to gather many points, as the Healing Touch will not have a time restriction. To end the fight, the Healing Touch must be activated a second time (assuming the player did not use it earlier in the operation) to completely stop time. Use this to administer another dose of the serum, defeating Savato. 'Immature Savato' Immature Savato are easy to deal with individually, but they always are found in large groups. A quick laser application will be enough to defeat them. The main problem that rises when fighting these is that when they sometimes congregate in a small mass and spawn a Blue Savato. 'Blue Savato' Blue Savato will halve the vitals when appearing. Blue Savato can be defeated just as Immature Savato can, but Blue Savato will take a bit longer to be defeated. If Blue Savato aren't defeated in time, it will self-destruct, creating a swarm of 15-20 Immature Savato in the process, which can then reform into a Blue Savato. 'Mutated Savato' Mutated Savato are found in Second Opinion, 6-8 and X7. Mutated Savato attacks more often, deal greater damage, and spawn Immature Savato more often. The web it creates will take longer to cut and will turn red faster. The laser will also need to be held on it longer to dissolve its protective coating. Operations ''Under the Knife'' : Note: * refers to Blue Savato when they are only in the operation if the Immature Savato spawn it. ''Second Opinion'' Note: * refers to Blue Savato when they are only in the operation if the Immature Savato spawn it. ''New Blood'' Stats and Attacks Tips *Remember to save the Healing Touch until the very end when going in for the final injection. When Derek activates his Healing Touch automatically, use the one you have in reserve to stop time completely and inject it to finish it off. *In Second Opinion, in order to deal with Savato's web faster, cut in the middle of two intersecting webs. That way, once one web strand snaps, the second strand of the web will snap almost instantly if done correctly. *In Under the Knife, when Savato's defensive coating is dissolved with the laser, quickly stab it with the scalpel and then switch to the laser and continue to laser it when it is stunned. This will automatically dissolve through ALL of its defensive coating and it will be susceptible to another attack with the scalpel. This trick can only be done once per Savato operation. *In Under the Knife, unless you are fast enough to eliminate enough immature Savato before a blue immature Savato can be formed, it is best to simply ignore the presence of all wounds and immature Savato and concentrate on attacking the main Savato body. Touching Savato with a tool that cannot damage it yet will cause Savato to attack, so simply concentrate on raising vitals if the laser runs out and you're waiting for it to recover. *In Second Opinion , right after successfully cutting a web strand, press Z or C. This will activate the scalpel in short bursts, which would usually be enough to immediately sever a weakened strand even though the scalpel is unavailable. *Naomi's Healing Touch is extremely useful during Mutated Savato using Mass Lacerate, as vitals will go up faster than Mutated Savato can lower them. Just don't overdo it, because the suture tool can still run out in the process. Simply injecting stabilizer will not be enough. *In Second Opinion during 6-8 Vulnerability, both Derek and Naomi will be operating; Derek in the upper portion of the operating field and Naomi in the lower portion. When going in for the final injection, Derek still needs his healing touch to finish the operation but Naomi will be the one doing the initial activation. This frees up her Healing Touch if things start going south in her side of the operation. Category:GUILT Category:Trauma Center: Under the Knife Category:Trauma Center: Second Opinion